Easter Joys
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Yaoi IrvinexSquall. Squall finds out one of the joys of Easter, all those chocolate Cadbury's eggs. R&R please, pretty please. loosely a sequel to Bah humbug.


The joys of Easter.

….

Squall stuffed the pillow down harder on his head to drown out the noise from next door. Irvine had offered to let him sleep in his room until the neighbouring couple got out of their 'at it like rabbits stage', but he had declined he could handle the noise much more easily than he could manage waking up next to a horny cowboy each morning.

Irvine… his friend, best friend and only his best friend…. Except for at Christmas when mistletoe got in the way… and his birthday… and Irvine's birthday when the cowboy had told Squall what he wanted to get as his present. Needless to say he didn't get it.

Maybe he imagined it but the cowboy seemed to get more attentive, more clingy and harder to divert. That arm was around his shoulders on a daily basis and when before he could slip away when a pretty girl walked past he now struggled to think of the last time Irvine to left him on a night out to chase women.

Giggling laughter started up next door, Squall listened even though he really didn't want to.

Quiet muffled voices spoke to each other followed by a shriek, a male being tickled shriek or more likely a Zell being tickled. The laughter turned into a moan as the end causing Squall to wince. He was hoping they might finally go to sleep. He glanced at the clock.

2:04.

The red glowing numbers read. He groaned, he hadn't been to sleep yet and he had work to do tomorrow. He started to regret turning down Irvine's offer. Maybe he could have slept on the couch or even the floor… knowing the back of his mind that Irvine wouldn't have let him sleep on the floor.

An audible "Oh." was heard through the wall.

That's it! He sat up with his duvet around his head, clutching at it as he stood from the bed and shuffled out of the room. They were even louder in the living room and he couldn't sleep in the bath… though he had thought about it. He opened the door of his dorm and peered out into the dark silent corridor, surely there was somewhere he could sleep. He thought about waking Irvine but he didn't think the cowboy would be too happy about being woken at two in the morning.

He shuffled out into the corridor locking the door behind him with his duvet wrapped around his body restricting his leg movement.

Squall noted how delightfully quiet it was maybe a midnight walk would be nice all the time. He didn't really know where he was going maybe just to walk around until Seifer and Zell tired each other out. He glanced towards the quad. The garden was at sea at the moment and he always enjoyed the ocean, he headed for the quad. The sea softly rolled past beneath the garden. Squall sat against a post, wrapping himself up better against the cold of the ground and the sea air. This was nice he could sit here until he thought it was safe to go back to his room. He pushed a piece of duvet up to rest his head on, getting comfy just for five minutes… maybe ten.

His eyes got heavy and he closed them… for just a few minutes.

….

He awoke to sound of soft voices, soft giggling. Girls voices his sleepy brain deducted.

"Aw he's so cute."

"What's he doing out here?"

"Oh look here comes Irvine."

A shadow fell over him and he heard a low chuckle. A warm hand touched the side of his face, making him realize he was cold.

He moved his head and started to open his eyes.

"Wake up sweetheart."

Squall's eyes shot open to see Irvine's amused face peering down on him.

"I-Irvine? What-?" He looked past the cowboy to see a group of girls, cadets giggling at him.

What the hell happened? Where was he? The quad?

Then he remembered. Oh hell. He remembered walking out here last night to escape the noise from Zell's room… he had meant to go back to bed before falling asleep.

Irvine chuckled. "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"You could have come to me."

Squall shook his head. "It was late."

"I would have woken up if you knocked."

Squall shook his head. "Help me up?" He asked.

The cowboy took one of his hands and hauled him to his feet, the duvet fell forward exposing his back to the cold and reminding him that he only had a pair of black boxers on under the duvet.

The cadets giggled more, most of them staring at his ass.

"Ah!" Squall hurried to cover himself up, accepting the coat that Irvine took off and offered to him.

They walked back to the dorms, Irvine holding the duvet and Squall wrapped in the cowboy's coat. As they left the quad Selphie came running up.

"Squall what-?"

He glared at her. "Not now Selphie."

The cowboy smiled at her. "I'll tell you later darlin'."

Great. Squall thought. Selphie was the biggest gossip in the garden when she heard he's be the laughing stock of the whole of Balamb.

Squall typed in the code for his dorm room and let Irvine and himself in.

"You going to shower?"

Squall shook his head. "No time, I'm already late for work."

"You're going to work."

"Of course." He gave Irvine a look that said 'Why shouldn't I?'

"Well you look so tired sweetheart, maybe you should get some sleep first."

Squall shook his head. "I have things to do."

Irvine shrugged. "It's your call but you know tonight isn't going to be any different."

"They might go to Seifer's tonight."

Irvine shook his head. "I doubt it. Seifer's shower's broken I heard him whining about it yesterday, they'll probably be at Zell's till it's fixed."

Squall frowned. "I'll get somebody to do it today then." He pulled his t-shirt over his head and pulled out some boxers from his drawer.

The cowboy turned his back so Squall could put them on.

"You can look now."

He turned back to see Squall just pulling up his leather pants, he pouted at the loss of seeing Squall's naked body.

"Anyway…" Irvine produced an egg from his pocket, a chocolate Cadburys crème egg. "Here."

"What's this for?"

"For eating, Easter's coming Squall, these things are all over garden."

"Thank you." The brunette said, grabbing his jacket and following the cowboy out of the room with the chocolate egg still in his hand.

The garden looked different or the cadets looked different. Female cadets stood on the paths with bunny ears on holding bowls full of eggs, crème eggs and caramel eggs.

"Happy Easter." A girl greeted as they past and she offered the bowl to Squall.

"I already have one."

"Take another." She offered the bowl.

"No thanks."

"It's Easter, take one."

He sighed and took another egg.

They walked past her and another girl offered him the bowl.

"Happy Easter take an egg."

"I just got one from her."

"Take another one."

"No thank you." He glared at her.

The cowboy chuckled. "Squall just take an egg."

"But I-"

Irvine took one and handed it to Squall. "Here."

The brunette looked at the eggs and sighed. "How long is this going to go on for?"

"Until Easter Monday."

"Which is?"

"Four days away."

Squall groaned. "I have work to do." He said as he walked away from Irvine and headed towards his office.

"Okay I'll see you later sweet-"

Squall glared at him. "I thought we agreed yesterday that you weren't going to call me that anymore."

"Too late now, it's not the first time I've called you that today."

"Well I wasn't awake then, I am now and I don't want you calling me that."

"Fine darlin'."

Squall rolled his eyes, turning and walked to the lifts.

Irvine watched him go.

….

Squall had been working for an hour now and he was getting hungry, suddenly remembering that he hadn't had any breakfast. He opened the drawer to his desk and frowned at the brown moulding apple that he had put there a week ago. He poked at a equally moulding cheese sandwich Rinoa had tried to get him to eat when everyone was worried he wasn't eating. She had left it with him after he had promised to eat it… of course he had also promised to stay with her at one point and obviously he went back on that too. Quistis had given him the hard boiled eggs that he had thrown out yesterday when the smell had got too much for him. He eyed the three crème eggs.

He had never had one before though he did have a secret love for those caramel bars when you broke them in half and watched the caramel seep out, he always tried to catch it on his tongue.

Curious he unwrapped one of the eggs and sniffed at it. It smelt nice. He bit the top off munching on the chocolate. The inside was sticky white and orange. He dipped his tongue in to test it, scooping up a tongue full into his mouth.

Mmm oh yes he liked these too.

He dipped his tongue back in, lapping up the sticky substance, emptying out the chocolate hollow egg then eating that last.

He sucked on his sticky fingers when he was done. Squall eyed the other two eggs, shame he only got three when there were all those eggs in the bowls downstairs.

He eyed the door thoughtfully.

No that would be silly and he had work to do. He picked up his pen, he could go later.

Although what if he worked away up here while all the eggs were getting eaten by other people. He put down the pen again and looked back at the door. Maybe he could get a couple more just in case there are none left later.

He got up from his desk and went down in the lift.

….

"Take an egg." The girl offered Irvine.

The cowboy picked through all the caramel ones. "No crème eggs?"

The girl smiled. "The strangest thing happened, Squall came back and took them."

"All of them?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. He took the lot, muttering about a project he wanted them for."

"Right." Irvine frowned in surprise. Maybe he should go and pay their commander a visit.

"At first I thought maybe he was going to ban Easter too like he banned Christmas but he seems to like this holiday."

Irvine went up in the lift and knocked on the office doors.

"Who is it?"

"It's me sweethe- err- Squall."

There was a pause. "Squall?"

"One minute."

The cowboy shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Come in."

Irvine opened the door and walked in.

Squall was sitting at his desk as usual with his pen in hand.

"Hey darlin' are you okay?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh no reason I was just checking you were okay that's all."

Squall shrugged. "I'm fine."

Irvine crossed the room, noting that there were no egg wrappers in the bin or on the floor. Maybe it really was for a project.

He flopped into the chair opposite Squall's desk.

"What are you doing? I have work to do."

The cowboy noted how Squall had been sitting with pen poised like he was working hard but there wasn't anything on that piece of paper apart from a few chocolaty crumbs.

"Oh nothing just you know a funny thing, Julie told me that she had given out all those crème eggs already."

"Really?"

"Yeah and apparently they're in really short supply now."

"Really?"

"Yeah so it's good really that-" He dug his hands into his pockets and put eight eggs on the desk. "That I've got all these."

The brunette eyed the eggs with interest.

"But I don't really like them."

"You don't?"

"No I just took them to be polite." He sighed dramatically. "So I don't have anything to do with them."

He watched Squall. "If you want them you can have them." He held one out to the brunette.

"Do you want these Squall?"

His friend's eyes followed the egg as Irvine moved it back and forth in front of him but he didn't say anything.

"But if you don't want them then I might as well throw them away." He made to throw the one he was holding into the bin.

"Wait!"

He paused, not able to hold back the smile anymore. "You want them?"

Squall nodded.

Irvine put the egg back with the others and moved his hands away. "Then take them."

Squall leaned across the table and collected them up, opening the drawer and putting them in.

Irvine stood up to peek in, getting a good look at the mountain of eggs lining the drawer.

"Oh my god Squall!" He laughed.

The brunette shut the drawer quick, blushing and looking ashamed.

"Aw sweetheart." He laughed, rounding the desk to stand beside Squall.

"How many have you eaten?"

"A couple." He looked up at him look a child who'd been found surrounded by a pile of empty chocolate packets.

So adorable.

The cowboy rubbed the back of his fingers against Squall's cheek and leaned down to kiss him. He moved his tongue in past Squall's lips tasting chocolate on every surface.

He broke the kiss and eyed Squall. "How many eggs Squall?"

"A few." At Irvine's look he opened the other drawer and put a handful of wrappers on the desk.

The cowboy chuckled as he counted them. Five wrappers.

"I think you've had enough for today." He pulled Squall out of his seat. "Come on, have you had lunch yet? Not counting chocolate."

Squall shook his head.

"Good." He pulled Squall along, putting his arm around his shoulders. "Oh and I- err- got you this." He pulled out a pair of bunny ears and a bunny tail.

Squall blushed.

Irvine put his face down close to Squall's. "I think you'd look very cute in that."

Squall frowned. "Are you saying I'm not cute all the time?"

Irvine smiled at the unexpected answer then chuckled. "Of course you are sweetheart. Just-" He took the ears and put them on Squall's head.

"There."

Squall frowned.

"Very beautiful."

Squall blushed. "Thank you." He muttered, trying to ignore the look on Irvine's face. He knew that look.

"You love me don't you?"

The cowboy blinked. "Err- What?"

"Do you?"

Irvine pulled back, putting distance between them, his eyes not really knowing where to look. He licked his dry lips. "Yeah." He whispered, not wanting to look at Squall.

The thought of no more kisses hurt more than he dared to admit.

"Tell me."

"Huh?"

"Tell me."

The cowboy looked at him again, hand going to the side to Squall's face. "I love you sweetheart."

The corners of Squall's lips twitched slightly. He suddenly didn't mind the nickname.

He smiled and fisted the material of Irvine's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. The cowboy was too shunned to do anything.

Squall broke the kiss and glared at him. "That's get one thing clear Kinneas, cheat on me and I'll have your balls."

Irvine laughed. "Aw honey I wouldn't dare." He put his arm back around Squall's shoulders, leading him away.

He put his hand in his pocket and came out with an egg.

"Thought you gave me all your eggs."

"All but this one." He waved it at Squall. "Do you want it?"

Squall nodded.

Irvine grinned. "Well I'm sure we can come to some… arrangement."

….

End


End file.
